A Meta Love Story 2
by HoshiNoSenshiKitty
Summary: After A Meta Love Story, we left the Halberd Crew to their everyday lives, but now more trouble is emerging! What are Dark Meta's plans? Why did he send Kitty and Meta to the Human World? Is the Halberd Crew ever going to be reunited? (I take no credit for any of the characters except OCs, and I give credit to the creators of any OC I use in this story other then my own)
1. Chapter 1

**finally after a while of waiting!**

**AMLS 2!**

**this chapter has a few Portal references, but this is NOT a crossover, just saying. **

**So I decided against my original storyline, and that's why it took so long to get this uploaded, because I had to rewrite it :3**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty)**

AMLS 2

A Human Sized Problem

Chapter One

Portal Gun!

P.O.V Kitty

Today started like any other day, wake up at the crack of dawn, train until breakfast, eat, train some more. Nothing abnormal seemed afoot, even Demon Beasts seemed to keep themselves at bay. Even though it was a somewhat normal day, it was exciting, Sword and Blade announced their kid-to-be, Curio unveiled a strange relic, and Fumu FINALLY went on vacation! If you can't tell, I don't like Fumu. But Curio's relic was probably the most interesting thing to happen in a while, it was silver and blue, and it glowed. It was shaped like a gun, and it had a small trigger, but it had a hole down the middle and hookup wires as if to attach to someone's arm. I didn't like the look of it, not one bit. But the day continued normally, nothing too exciting happened. By the time it was dark I was surprisingly tired, I curled up on the couch watching Doctor Who and fell asleep.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Something is amok, I know it. All day I had a weird feeling in my gut, like doom waiting to happen. And it got stronger by the second, driving me towards Curio's with an unexplained urge. There was a flash of light, and I picked up the pace to the museum. Inside I saw Curio frozen in fear, staring at a plain wall. Or at least it seemed plain, but when I looked closer I realized it was rippling the way the Dimension Mirror did. Curiosity taking over, I walked over to it and poked it with a stick. The ripples spread over an oval-shaped space on the wall. Gasping, I texted Kitty, she showed up a minute later, she seemed to fly over the ground, but I shook my head to clear it, Kitty didn't have wings. The grim look on her face told her she knew what was going on. "The portal gun," she said. Honestly I didn't know anything about this "portal gun" except that Kitty told me it was from another universe. And it was missing.

P.O.V Curio

He had broken in at the stroke of midnight, I didn't see his face, but judging from the glint the moonlight gave off his face, except in a small fracture, I guessed it was Dark Meta. I couldn't speak when Kitty asked me where the portal gun had gone, I honestly didn't know, the thief had shot a portal and run off with the gun. But Kitty's expression told me it was grave, so I shakily pointed at the door. She nodded, and Meta started to follow her out the door, but there was a crack of lightning and Dark Meta stood in the doorway. "You're here, took you long enough," he sneered. "I beat you before, I can do it again!" Kitty glared at him, and he snickered. "Not if you're in... Let's say... Another realm?" Dark Meta took a large step forward and shoved the two of them into the portal.

P.O.V Kitty

"Ow ow double ow," I moaned in displeasure. "Where are we?" A voice came from behind me. I whipped around, face to face with a strange creature, tall and slender, with spiky indigo hair and silver armor. "Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Meta Knight, who are you?" I was even more skeptical when the creature who claimed to be Meta finished. "I'm Kitty, and obviously you aren't Meta because he'd recognize me!" I crossed my arms and looked at my feet, which seemed farther away then usual...

"Oh my gosh!" We both shouted at the same time. "We're human!" I looked down at myself, I was still shorter then Meta by about four inches, slightly curvy, and wearing green camo pants and a black tee shirt, my cape had a hood now, and I was wearing knee high olive green combat boots. My sword was still at my side, and Meta still had Galaxia. So we had protection, if this was a world where Dark Meta reigned, who knew what kind of evil lived within. Unsteadily staggering on strangely long legs, we went into the forest to take shelter. Even with awkward looking hands, we built a small lean-to and settled down to rest before exploring this strange world. Meta looked at me, "Kitty? You think Dark Meta wants something from us?" I shrugged, honestly I thought he was just being a donkey again, and yes I do mean that as an insult. I closed my eyes and eventually dreamt of the future to come...

**Meta: *imitating me* hi I'm HoshiNoSenshiKitty and I write badly, drink too much coffee and eat Go-Gurt!**

**Me: I actually can't have Go-Gurt or coffee anymore, I'm getting braces tomorrow morning :3**

**Meta: hehehehHAHAHAHAH! Good for you, but I have perfect teeth!**

**Me: you're really rude**

**Meta: no I'm swaggerific**

**Kitty: are we really gonna have another conversation at the end of every chapter in this Fanfiction too?**

**Meta: yup**

**Me: anyways, I'm trying to make some kind of AskAMLS Characters, by I can't figure out where to post it... Until then feel free to PM me any questions you have for the AMLS characters! (Meta, Kitty, Dim, Music Mage, Dynamic etc.) I will try to get them all answered :3**


	2. Chapter 2

AMLS 2

**Heyyyo it's HoshiNoSenshiKitty!**

**I'm sorry this is a late update, I'm gonna try to upload every weekend, but I have a reason that I didn't upload! **

**It was my birthday :3**

**I AM TWELVETEEN MWAHAHA!**

**As I said before, feel free to PM me any questions you have for the AMLS characters! (But I'm trying to get a tumblr going with my friend... *drumroll please* DUBSTEP JAZZY!)**

**Wolf is an official character now, but she is NOT my OC, she's 0kamiknight's oc! So if you have any questions for Wolf send them to 0kamiknight not me!**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim belongs to Dubstep Jazzy, and Wolf belongs to 0kamiknight!)**

Chapter Two

A Strange Encounter

P.O.V Dim

It had been two weeks since Kitty and Masky (my nickname for Meta Knight) had disappeared out of the blue, Curio told us that Dark Meta was the cause of the problem, but we all saw him and Dark Kitty die. If they were back it could mean trouble, because seriously, two villains back from the dead, what's not evil about that? Chief Boron was investigating a break-in at the museum at the same time as the disappearance. So I guess he had some real work to do instead of guarding that one same prisoner and eating donuts. Dynamic wasn't around because he was dealing with a monster outbreak in sector 1737, I was slightly envious, I never get anything important to do. I decided to be helpful by investigating the break-in myself. I realized the only thing missing or out of place was the portal gun. But after extensive pondering, I discovered another oddity, a small ripple in the wall, I poked it with a stick. It spread across an oval pattern, and I shivered, a sudden chill filling the room. A familiar figure appeared in the doorway, Dark Meta! "Congrats, you've solved the mystery, too bad you won't be around to tell anybody!" Dark Meta cackled and gestured at the portal with his sword, I felt a tug at my arm, and I was slowly pulled toward the portal, Dark Meta grinning in triumph as I disappeared into the void.

P.O.V Kitty

A crash emanated through the woods, and I awoke with a start. Two weeks into being lost, and I had just mastered walking and fighting with my new human body. Picking things up was weird, you actually had to maneuver your, ummm, what were they? Oh yea, fingers! You had to use your fingers to pick things up. No monsters had made an appearance yet, so I wondered if Dark Meta actually had any control over this world after all. Ignoring my thoughts I shook Meta's arm. "Wake up! Something's here!" I half-shouted in his ear. "Mmmpfh," Meta rolled over and put his hands over his ears. I sighed in exasperation, "Meta, I have tacos." He sat bolt upright not a millisecond after that. "Tacos?" Meta looked around with a wild look in his amber eyes. "No, you just needed to wake up, I heard something in the forest." Meta groaned, and blinking sleep out of his eyes, stood up. The shelter wasn't big enough for him to stand straight, so he was a bit hunched over. I however, was short enough to stand without too much difficulty, I was glad to stand, because the makeshift beds we made weren't all that comfortable. I pulled on my hoodie and stepped outside the shelter, the ground was slippery with rain under my feet, and I was glad for my combat boots, which had very nice grip. The rain was coming down a bit more then a sprinkle, and little less then a downpour, but still enough to soak me. Meta came out of the shelter, wearing his armor and mask. "Again with the mask?" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, it's still a good idea!" Meta protested. I shrugged and turned in the direction the crash had come from. It took us about three minutes to sprint over, and when we got there, another human awaited us. "Who are you?" Meta asked cautiously. "Dim, Dim Knight, who are you?" She replied. "Oh hi Dim, it's me, Kitty!" I said. "And I guess this weirdo is Masky then?" Dim gestured at Meta. "Hey!" Meta protested. "So why are you here?" I asked. "Dark Meta, he sent me through a portal in the museum," Dim replied. "That little a-!" Meta started to swear, but I put my slender hand over his mouth. "Shh shh, there are kids present!" I smoothed his spiky indigo hair. "No matter what you say, Dim is NOT qualified as a little kid," Meta shrugged, his armor shifting as he did. "Hey! You told him I was immature didn't you!" Dim fake-pouted. "Maybe," I shifted my eyes around awkwardly as I spoke. "You girls and your gossip," Meta leaned on a tree and started picking at the bark on another. "God, Meta, seriously! Boys gossip more then girls! They spread rumors and pick on people. And on another note, you need to take a bath," Dim smirked. Meta crossed his arms and gave Dim a look, "I don't think you'd smell too awfully good if you were stranded in the woods for two weeks." Dim snickered, "at least you could've jumped in a lake or something. Or swam off a waterfall..." Dim said the last part very softly. I shook my head in disappointment. But we took Dim back to our shelter, we had found the backpack I lost the first week yesterday, so we had food and water, but really enough for Meta and I, so we had to hunt for Dim. Also we only had enough blankets for two beds. "Aww I guess lovebird one and lovebird two have to share a bed," Dim taunted. I picked up my small handmade pillow stuffed with straw and smacked Dim over the head. "One point, Kitty!" I said cheekily. Meta grabbed me by the wrist and had me sit down. "Aw but I was about to destroy Dim!" I protested. "Now no matter how much we all want to see that, we can't afford break this fort!" Meta reasoned. It was only the afternoon, so I figured we should get some food before the sun sank below the horizon. Realizing the only hunt able animals in the whole forest were in the trees, I tapped the point of my sword on the ground three times, transforming it into a large platinum recurve bow and silvery arrows, both with golden decorations. Spotting a squirrel, I signaled to Dim to be quiet, she nodded, put her long tail over her mouth and folded her small cat-ears. Strange how even in the human world we kept some of our un-human characteristics, such as Meta's wings, Dim's ears and tail, and strangest of all, my psychic powers. There's another thing that transferred to the human world along with those other non-human things, but I've never told anyone about it, and I would probably die if anyone found out, even Meta. We had bigger problems now though, like the squirrel Dim was drooling over. I knocked an arrow and took aim, the squirrel was large, so not that hard to hit, but if it moved even a little, it could mess up my aim and make me miss. I took a deep breath and released the arrow, it hit the squirrel right in the side, killing it and knocking it from the tree. Dim ran over to it and was about to begin eating it when Meta pulled her cape. "Hey! What was that for!" Dim coughed. "We have to share the squirrel dummy," Meta rolled his eyes at Dim. "Sorry, Cat-Puff instincts..." Dim looked at her feet. "Well your in-stinks!" Meta rolled his eyes at Dim, who was inching back towards the squirrel. Keeping the squirrel away from Dim, we made our way back to the shelter. We encountered three other squirrels and a wild chicken. Dim got pecked when she tried to chase it, but eventually she caught it. Before we were by the shelter, I heard rustling. I drew my sword, Meta and Dim did the same, I heard the distinct howl of a Wolf-Puff and gasped, "Music Mage?" MM's voice chuckled, and she stepped out of the bushes. There was silence, then a familiar voice that wasn't Music's... "Don't forget me!" Wolf jumped out of a tree with an impressive double back layout. "What are you guys doing here?" Dim asked. "We figured you might want some help!" The Wolf-Puffs said together. "I hope you brought your own blankets, Kitty and Meta already have to share a bed," Dim said cheekily. The Wolf-Puffs giggled quietly. With that still hanging, we went back to the shelter, the Wolf-Puffs set up their sleeping bags. We had wasted a lot of time over one squirrel, so the sun was already setting by the time we were ready to cook our catch. Dim made a fire, even though I don't trust her with flame, she's a pyro. I didn't want anything to do with eating a squirrel, so I just munched on the freeze dried apples I found in my pocket. A normal girl would probably NOT eat anything with an unknown source, IE. Something out of my pocket. But hey, tomboys have more fun, and it's not just because we go mud wrestling on Mondays! Mud wrestling is awesome. Because everyone was being so lazy on the hunting trip and I did everything, I was super tired. So I crawled into the blankets we put on the ground and got cozy. Within fifteen minutes the fire was dying and it was getting pretty cold. I sat up and blinked. I thought it was a dream, or a mirage, but I saw it clear as day, it was snowing! Meta, Dim, Wolf and Music all crowded into the shelter, originally Meta and I had only built it for the two of us, and now there were three others, so it was very crowded. I was squished in between Meta and the wall, hey at least I was warm though... "Comfy over there Meta?" Dim snickered. Meta had to take a deep breath before replying, "I'm fine, you?" I laughed, "I know you too well to believe that, don't even PRETEND you're not enjoying this," I laughed even harder. "You're all drunk," Music said, slightly bitterly because she was on watch duty first. I was facing the wall, but eventually I decided to roll over and face Meta, he seemed to have the same idea. "You should kiss!" Dim shouted. I have wanted to punch Dim before, but now I REALLY wanted to slap her face. About a half-hour passed and I was about to fall asleep when Meta pulled me in closer. My heart pounded like it always did when Meta showed his affection. I was pretty sure that Dim was asleep, I could hear her snoring. Meta brushed my hair aside, and we kissed, it felt like we hadn't in forever, but it also felt like everything was slowly going back to normal, even though we were lost in a strange world in strange bodies. Eventually I fell asleep with my face in Meta's chest, with his arm around me...

**Yay! First kiss of the fanfic!**

**Meta: and Kitty is a REALLY good kisser as a human!**

**Me: yuck. TMI. **

**Meta: and she's really cute!**

**Me: *gags* yuck yuck YUCK. **

**Kitty: why do you always act like you hate love? I mean you are writing a LOVE story...**

**Me: you shouldn't have brought that up Kitty :3**

**Kitty: it's just a question...**

**Me: IM FOREVER ALONE ;3**

**Meta: well you are a psycho Go-Gurt eating coffee-drinking geeky Fanfiction writer...**

**Me: you're making it worse!**

**Kitty: don't worry HoshiNoSenshiKitty, I'm sure there's a guy out there who's just as geeky as you but still hot like Meta!**

**Me: there is, but he's just my friend :3**

**Kitty: OOOOH**

**Me: shizzlllleeee**

**Meta: *sings* I SAID YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, IS MAH-**

**Me: SHUT UP OR ILL NEVER LET YOU EAT TACOS AGAIN!**

**Meta: you wouldn't. **

**Me: I would. **

**Meta: you WOULDN'T. **

**Me: I WOULD. **

**Meta: *grabs bazooka* *walks into Cappy Town* GIVE ME ALL YOUR TACOS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!**


	3. Chapter 3

AMLS 2

**HEYYYO. **

**So, I pulled an all-nighter with this chapter, I'm leaving for the weekend so I wanted to get my weekly update over with, I AM still working on That Awkward Moment When, but I lost my notes so I have to start again :3**

**I also got some comments about the new format I was using for writing, I guess you guys don't like it.. Derp...**

**Oh well, I guess I'll just go back to my original format :3**

***yawn* I should've slept.. Oh well...**

**(I *yawn* don't take credit for any of these *yawn* characters except *yawn* Kitty. Music *yawn* Mage belongs to L-Wolf, Dim *yawn* belongs to *yawn* Dubstep Jazzy, and Wolf belongs to *yawn* 0kamiknight)**

**(How many times did you just yawn?)**

Chapter Three

Frostbite on a Monster

P.O.V Meta Knight

I woke up with Kitty snuggling next to me, my arm around her side. Embarrassed, I blushed and pulled my arm back to my side, Kitty murmured in her sleep, something about evil bananas and cute toilets, but she didn't wake up.

Dim was sitting just outside the shelter, wide awake, she turned to face me when I carefully got out of bed.

"Have fun snuggling last night?" Dim teased.

Feeling a tug in my stomach I hadn't felt in so long I barely remembered it, I growled at Dim.

"Whoa," Dim put her hands up in submission, "I said nothing."

I widened my eyes as I realized what was happening.

"I-I'm gonna take a walk," I climbed out of the shelter and headed away from our scouted territory.

Where Kitty wouldn't find me.

P.O.V Kitty

I woke to a chill, Meta wasn't next to me anymore, in fact he was nowhere to be seen.

I kinda missed, no, REALLY missed his warm breath on my head and his strong arms around me, I felt safe when he did stuff like that.

Trying to get warm again, I cuddled up with the covers, but it was freezing in the bitter cold of winter.

Eventually I had enough of this, I put my coat on and went outside, Dim was asleep on duty, so nobody tried to stop me.

Knowing Meta, he probably went to explore new territory.

I wandered for hours in unexplored land, until I ran into a cave, with a figure inside...

It was Meta!

He was gasping and clawing at the floor, wings hanging limply around him.

"K-Kitty, r-run!" he gasped.

"What's wrong with you?" I stepped closer.

"Monster, remember? I-I haven't had monster symptoms.. Well since I met you! I-I think... I think..." Meta's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness and flopped on the floor.

He twitched, I was really tempted to run to him, but I knew what was happening...

You could say I had experience of my own...

Never mind that.

I stepped out of the cave and sat under a tree, and the snow began to fall.

I could hear the monsters that were drawn to Meta's monster aura, but nope, monsters, nope.

Meta is mine, hear me you psycho she-monsters?

Again, never mind, I'm somewhat insane.

Two hours of defending the cave later, Meta had come back to his senses and came out of the cave.

"You saw nothing." Meta said intensely, then we both cracked up.

The snow was heavy now, and I wasn't sure how we were going to get back to the shelter.

We pressed on, because the snow might get worse and trap us somewhere.

Even though I was getting very cold through my heavy jacket, we made it back to the shelter without frostbite.

Everyone else was still asleep, which was surprising, because we live with a group of Star Warriors who are usually up with the sun.

We snuggled back into our makeshift bed, honestly I was pretty much comfortable with physical contact now, at least more then I was two years ago.

Unless it's Dark Meta.

He can go die in a hole.

Because it was cold, we made some... Exceptions.. To Blade's rules.

We were cuddled up close, keeping each other warm.

You know, humans are strange compared to Puffs, but it's strangely easier to snuggle.

Even with the snow falling outside and the bitter cold, we were warm in each other's arms.

We waited for the others to wake up, and just to give Dim a kick, when she woke up, (lucky for her before everyone found out she was asleep on duty!)

Anyways, when she woke up, Meta and I made out right in front of her, she liked that.

It was too cold to do anything, so Wolf pulled out a deck of cards, man, Wolf-Puffs are prepared for ANYTHING!

Even boredom!

We played an assortment of games, until we came to the crème-de-la-crème of all games, truthsies or daresies!

Dim started, "Kitty, truth or dare?"

As usual, I picked dare.

"Ok then, I dare you to answer this question!" Dim exclaimed.

What went through my mind was a collection of swearing that would offend an expert cusser, all explaining that I didn't want to answer any of Dim's questions.

"My question is... If you and Meta had kids, what would you say?"

My face flushed intense red, and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I-I would... Um. I don't know...?" I stuttered.

"Good enough," Dim shrugged.

The game went all day, and by the end of the game, I had learned a lot about what goes through everyone's minds.

And maybe a bit too much.

The cold was too intense now, and we tucked in for the night.

I was about to fall asleep, but a large hand covered my mouth and my eyes were blindfolded, then my kidnapper sprayed me with knockout gas and my mind went blank...

**OOH THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!**

**Meta: ooh that's so interesting. #sarcasm**

**Kitty: at least it's better then YOUR fanfictions**

**Meta: we said we wouldn't speak of that. **

**Me: well you know about how I love Go-Gurt right? Well now I like string cheese too. And I can eat string cheese. And string cheese is stringy :3**

**Kitty: so now you're a weirdo Go-Gurt eating geeky coffee drinking Fanfiction writer string cheese addict?**

**Me: that pretty much sums it up, but I'm also an XCel gymnast... So yeh...**

**Kitty: I'm an Elite gymnast. **

**Me: well you're a figment of my imagination, and that part was from my; "To Do in the Future" list. :3**

**Meta: well good luck with that. :3**

**Me: :3**

**Meta: :3**

**Me: :3**

**Meta: :3**

**Me: :3**

**Kitty: SHUT UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM ALIVEEEEE!****  
****Haha you thought I died didn't you!****  
****It's been forever since I've updated, and I'm so sorry about that!****  
****I lost interest in the story for a while, and I ran out of inspiration, but after six hours straight of playing FNAF, I have gotten back into my writing groove! I plan on uploading a couple chapters today to make up for the time I've gone without uploading! :3****  
*****rustle rustle*****  
****But now *bang* I'm gonna *crash* continu-!****  
****Yo. This is Dark Meta.****  
****Since I have kidnapped HoshiNoSenshiKitty, this is my story, I possess the power to make the story go MY way!****  
****AKA, I have HoshiNoSenshiKitty's iPod...****  
****HoshiNoSenshiKitty: *is tied up* mmpf-DMK-urg-you bi-*cough*****  
****Dark Meta Knight: what was that? *unties HoshiNoSenshiKitty*****  
****HoshiNoSenshiKitty: give me my iPod! You don't know the power that device contains!****  
****Dark Meta Knight: you mean the power to listen to Basshunter all day?****  
****HoshiNoSenshiKitty: that too, but if mistreated it could destroy the universe!****  
****Dark Meta Knight: you mean with Temple Run?****  
****HoshiNoSenshiKitty: yes! Because whatever is written on my iPod comes to life, that means games could come to life too!****  
****Dark Meta Knight: cool.**

Chapter Four  
An Old Foe

P.O.V Kitty

I woke up in a dark cell tied to the wall, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, and even then I was mostly blind.  
Looking around, I found myself face-to-face with my captor.  
She was a tall, dark haired girl with a simple t-shirt and jeans, behind her was another girl with spiky red hair, they both carried swords.  
"I'm Windwing, and this is Bloodtalon," the dark haired girl said.  
"Why am I here?" I asked with a confused tone.  
"No idea, we're just being paid to catch you, here's who really wants you," Bloodtalon gestured to a shadowy figure leaning against the wall.  
"Dark Meta!" I shouted in alarm.  
He was quite a bit taller then me, he had shaggy hair like Meta, but instead of Meta's warm, amber eyes, his were cold and dark, like a frozen tundra.  
He wore loose fitting black pants and a grey shirt, plus his dark grey cape trimmed with red, and of course his signature blood colored shoes.  
His cape looked like it had some better days, the hem was tattered, and there were noticeable burn holes in it, like someone had shot at him with a cannon but only scorched his cape.  
He walked over to me and put his hand under my chin, like he wanted to kiss me, and I grimaced.  
"Still resistant are we? Well that's ok, because I have love of my own," Dark Meta gestured to the closed door.  
"The... Door..?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"No you idiot!" Dark Meta smacked me in the face, hard.  
I winced but I didn't cry out.  
Suddenly a blast of green fire filled the room, and where the door used to be was a smoking hole, and standing in it was... Dark Kitty!  
She was tall and curvy, with a tight fitting black jumpsuit that had a v-neck so deep Blade would smack anyone who wore it, she had lime-colored flames creeping up her arms and legs, and her poison green eyes glowed dangerously.  
She had a wicked smile, and I noticed that she was wearing bright, neon green lipstick, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the top of her hair was flickering with black and green flames.  
She walked over to Dark Meta and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a long, lingering kiss that made ME have to puke.  
"Oh that was nice," Dark Meta wiped his mouth and turned back to me.  
All I could say was; "Ew."  
"Don't you and Meta kiss?" Dark Kitty asked with mock innocence.  
"Yea, but you're both PERVERTS!" I shouted.  
"Maybe so, but Dark Kitty is too beautiful to resist," Dark Meta drawled drunkenly.  
Dark Kitty twiddled her fingers over her staff, a long black stick with a green orb on top, and like the rest of her, flickering with flames.  
"I'm sure you're wondering how I'm here, I mean, you did kill me, did you not?" Dark Kitty smirked.  
"I did, and I don't care how you're back, I'll kill you again," I said sternly.  
"Aww, that's so cute, unfortunately you can't, you see, Dark Meta here has the mystical rectangle, or as humans like to call it, an iPod," Dark Kitty snickered and nodded slightly to Dark Meta.  
"You see Kitty, this iPod thingamajig, belonged to a Power Wielder, Scarlett, or more popularly known as, well, Scarlett!" Dark Meta announced.  
"That name... It's familiar.." I mumbled.  
"Well it should be, you two were VERY, close," Dark Meta said ominously.  
"We'll see you tomorrow for an execution, tootles!" Dark Kitty waved over her shoulder and disappeared into a burst of flame.  
Later that night, I fell asleep with Dark Kitty's cackle and the name Scarlett ringing in my mind...

P.O.V Dim

"Let! Me! Out!" I banged on the walls of my cell, earlier Dark Meta had told me about how he had used Scarlett's magical iPod to revive Dark Kitty, and if he could revive a she-demon from Hell, who knows what else he could do!  
I knew a little bit about Scarlett from Dark Dim, who had visited her many times in the cross-realm, she told me that she was a genius, although if she really had the power to control the world, I could see her turning evil and taking over.  
I was actually in the middle of talking to Dark Dim, who had been recruited by Dark Meta, even though Dark Kitty strongly disapproved.  
"I can bust you out, but you'll have to run for it, and I'm not sure if I can free the others..." Dark Dim said sadly.  
"You get me out, then I'll free Kitty and Meta, and you can free Music Mage and Wolf," I suggested.  
"About that... Music... She kinda... Maybe... Sorta... Joined Windwing and Bloodtalon..." Dark Dim mumbled.  
"That little a-" I was cut off by Dark Dim shushing me and nodding to the door, and thanks to my finely tuned ears I could hear what she meant.  
Footsteps.  
Lots of footsteps.  
The door flew open and in the doorway stood Music Mage, Windwing and Bloodtalon, behind them was Kitty, Meta and Wolf.  
Music Mage held up her wrist, which had a bracelet with the Halberd symbol on it!  
"I'm with you guys," she nodded to me and Dark Dim.  
"So are we!" Windwing and Bloodtalon said at the same time, lifting their left wrists to show the same bracelet.  
Wolf, Kitty and Meta nodded and lifted their bracelets.  
Dark Dim opened my cage and we all plunged into a tunnel system under the stronghold of Dark Meta.  
The air was rancid, and every breath stung like knives, the walls were rough and when the tunnel was small, it chafed my skin.  
It was too dark to see properly, but Dark Dim was used to it after two years in Dark Kitty's dungeon.  
I could also see pretty well, but that's just because I'm a cat...  
But nonetheless the short roof pulled and tugged at my purple and pink hair.  
Kitty had it easy, because she was so short, but she had grown quite a bit, even in her human form, she was almost the same height as me.  
The tunnels seemed to stretch on and on forever, and every time we thought we saw sunlight, it disappeared before we got to it.  
Discomfort turned to displeasure, displeasure turned to despair...  
But Kitty's amazing sense of direction underground led us to a small room.  
"Welcome to the torturous trials! I have placed another in this same maze, you might want to find her!" Dark Kitty's maniacal cackle filled the now cavernous room.  
I realized I was alone.  
"Oh, did we forget to mention? You have to work on your own!" Dark Meta and Dark Kitty's laughter mixed into a terrifying, no, unbearably terrifying sound that seemed to suck at my sanity as it reverberated off the stone walls.

P.O.V Scarlett

I was slowly descending into madness, even for me.  
Dark Meta had taken my iPod, I thought a prison of the iPod's power would have contained him, but somehow he came back...  
And worst of all, I was now trapped in an endless labyrinth that only seemed to go down.  
I had given up on trying to get out, instead I tried to perfect my video game transfer machine.  
If I could get my friends back, we could escape.  
Everything seemed to fail, and I was getting depressed, but when all hope seemed lost, I found something I hadn't seen in a while.  
"Hello there," I said, surprised at how good my voice sounded even after weeks stuck in Dark Meta and Dark Kitty's trap.  
I held out my hand, and a robotic mouse crawled onto my shoulder, squeaking mechanically as he did.  
His name is Dubs, I named him that because I like dubstep!  
I built him when I was seven to help me with my homework, then I realized that robotic mice are just as bad at math as real mice are.  
But I kept him anyways, he was good company!  
"Any news?" I tickled him on his metal ears, and he squeaked mechanically, it sounded like a mixture of hydraulic pistons and clicking gears.  
Not so pleasing to the ear for most, but I enjoyed the sound of machinery.  
I got back to tinkering on my video game transfer machine.  
Oh what's that? You want me to explain why I need it to get my friends back? Well, it was a sunny da-  
A deranged looking Puff with wild eyes and a psychotic smile burst through the makeshift door to my hideout.  
"Who the heck are you?" I exclaimed as the Puff stood in the doorway, twitching.  
"Music, my name is Music," she said quietly.  
"Music... Music Mage, perhaps?" I said even quieter.  
The stranger took a step back in alarm, "I-I- yes! H-how did you know?"  
"I know everything..." I murmured.  
She just looked at me, and I looked at her, a tear slipped out of my eye.  
"Are you... Crying?" Music cocked her head and looked at me with a confused expression.  
I shook my head and sucked it up, I haven't cried in two years.  
I vowed not to until I saw everyone.  
Which apparently wasn't going to take that long, because soon after Music found me, three other familiar faces came in.  
"Music!" They all exclaimed.  
One of them, the catlike one, looked right at me, "Music...? Who's this?"  
"Oh, um, I never really got your name..." Music mumbled and looked at her feet, then looked up at me, "what is your name anyways?"  
I didn't know what to say, they might recognize my name, they might not, but if they did, they'd either remember who I really was, or only think about my one moment of ultimate failure.  
"Scarlett."  
The shortest gasped, then walked up to me.  
I took a step back, not sure if I was going to have to run, she should hate me.  
"Scarlett?" She cocked her head, then a tear leaked out of her left eye, and she hugged me.  
"Too long," she cried.  
The tallest, and the only boy, looked confused for a second, then his eyes flickered with something, remembrance.  
"Scarlett, the class geek," Dim giggled and joined the hug.  
"Hey it's me!" I said with a nasally nerdy voice.  
Everyone cracked up.  
Then a cloud of seriousness covered me, and I broke the hug.  
"Do you remember what happened..?" I murmured.  
"Vaguely..." Kitty shrugged.  
"Do... Do you want to know?" I sighed and slumped my shoulders, they deserved to know.  
They all nodded, and I prepared to tell my tale...

**HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA YOU THOUGHT I'D FINISH IN THIS CHAPTER!****  
****I'm not gonna let her tell them yet, just to have some fun!****  
****Me: Dark Meta, you better not do anything stupid!****  
****Dark Meta: too late.**


	5. Chapter 5

***whisper-like* Hey guys, it's HoshiNoSenshiKitty, I managed to get another way if speaking to you guys, since you're reading this you have to help the AMLS characters! (And I'm sorry I didn't upload multiple chapters a few days ago when I got back on :3) Anyways, they need YOUR help! Remember, they're still trapped in Dark Meta and Dark Kitty's dungeon, so they need your help to escape! If you know a way out, it would be great if you could send the info to me over Fanfiction Private Messaging! (Any ideas for how the story should progress)****  
****Dark Meta: who are you talking to!****  
****Me: nobody, just myself!****  
****Dark Meta: all right...****  
****Me: I better go, but remember to give some advice to the characters!**

Chapter Five  
Scarlett's Story

Many years ago, yet not long enough to forget, we were all friends, we played together, we laughed together, and some of us actually lived together!  
Meta, as you know him, or as I know him, Justin, was the jock, he was stronger than anyone else at our school.  
Dim, or Juniper, was the artist, she made everyone smile and her art was beyond compare.  
Music, also known as Luthien, was our school's fashionista, she was pretty, popular, talented, and kind.  
She loved fairy tales and practically based her life on them, reading, writing and living by the knight-in-shining-armor rule.  
Last but not least, Kitty...  
She's hard to explain...  
One time while I was working on a DNA splicer, I accidentally hit myself, creating my alter ego, Kitty.  
She didn't leave my body like I had hoped, she just took over sometimes, and it was getting annoying.  
I spent countless hours trying to finish the splice and remove her from me, giving her a life of her own.  
Finally I succeeded, it hurt like you wouldn't imagine, but in the end, Kitty had a body of her own, although strangely small.  
Originally her name was Scarlett too, but she wanted her own name, so she called herself Kathryn, thus the nickname Kitty.  
We were the best of friends, us five, we played together, we studied together, and everyone stood by my side as I worked tirelessly on my most amazing invention ever.  
The Video Game Transfer Device.  
It's got the worst abbreviation ever...  
TVGTD.  
That's not even a word.  
Who cares, it's cool!  
In seventh grade I finally finished it, but I needed people to test it, and of course my friends stepped up...  
I created video game personas for all of them, creating Music, Kitty, Meta and Dim.  
Unfortunately the project fell apart and they were trapped in the video game world...

"GUYS!" I banged on the television screen, trying to get their attention, but they just stood there in their Kirby form.  
I could control them with a typical Wii Remote, but I wanted them to have control over themselves in the video game world, who knows if they could see me...  
Handing the controls to the AI was the hardest decision of my life, if the AI didn't give them their gaming personas, they'd be trapped forever.  
Lucky for everyone they got their personalities back, and they started to wander around, they obviously couldn't see me...  
I waited for years, watching them live out their lives in video games, but I didn't cry, I promised myself I wouldn't...  
I started writing down what they did every day on my iPod, trying to find a pattern that could help them escape.

It took many, many years, but I watched as they beat the game, and I could see romance blooming between Kathryn and Justin, even though they obviously didn't know about their real life.

So long I tried to get them out, but I always failed, and another real life-video game transfer, the other Justin, or as you would know him, Dark Meta Knight, gained more power than I ever imagined possible for someone who wasn't born into the game.

I watched him turn evil and try to kill my friends, I tried my best to help, but I spawned into the world as Magolor, and I was powerless against the AI that led me to attack my friends.

He always knew he was in a game, he didn't fall under the same trance that my friends did, but he was very good at hiding it, and nobody every suspected him, but I could tell that the NPC they called Curio was getting suspicious, and secretly I gave him some pointers towards the project that DMK was working on.

That evil genius was working with my sister, Amethyst, also known as Dark Kitty, to get back to the real world using a portal that I had been working on before she stole it from me.

Curio kept it safe for so long, but eventually it fell back into DMK's hands, and that's how he got into my world and stole my iPod.

I should probably explain my iPod to you too, it's honestly just a normal iPod, but whatever I write usually happens in real life, or in the game, actually.

When Dark Meta stole it, I worried for my friends, because he could be writing their destinies, as long as they were still linked to the game.

I knew my job was now to get my iPod back, then destroy the data that made it so powerful.

When I finished my story, I could see that all my friends had their memory back, it was pretty obvious, before they had some kind of blank look, now they all looked very serious and intense.

"We have to destroy the power source," Kitty pointed out.

"Then everything will go back to normal, and since the other Justin used hacks, he'll be trapped in the video game world forever," Meta looked up from playing on a DSi that I had loaned to him so he could try to figure out anything about our problem.

"Yeah! Because players who hack are marked as NPCs by the console, and they can't leave!" Dim jumped up and down in joy, but the realization of that fact brought on a feeling of dread…

Players who hack…

Players like me…

**Dark Meta: OOOOHHH SHE HACKS!**

**Me: I don't hack.**

**Dark Meta: you sure hacked to get your friends back!**

**Me: it wasn't hacking! I'm still a regular player!**

**Dark Meta: the console doesn't think so, when are you going to tell your friends?**

**Me: I don't have to tell them anything, they don't need to know, it's not relative to the mission at hand, which is to destroy you.**

**Dark Meta: I've been meaning to ask, how are you here as well as in the story I'M controlling?**

**Me: it's a long story…**

**Dark Meta: and I don't want to hear it.**

**Me: well, it was a bright sunny day when-**

***Dark Meta shoves Go-Gurt in my mouth***

**Me: oh ok shutting up… for Go-Gurt…**

**Future Me: WELL I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO ASK THE FANS! (No not the fan that sits on your desk, 'cause that fan must die, or be unplugged, or in any other way not take up power ANYWAYS) Would you guys like it if while me from the past deals with this bish *points at Dark Meta* I work on a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction? Would you like that? If so, leave a review or send me a private message saying so, and I'll need some OCs! I've already got some shippings lined up, so if your OC is to be dating Mike, I won't be able to add that, but all the animatronics (which are going to be personified) are free! (Watch as there are like a billion requests to date Foxy) **

**Me: SHUT UP IM IN A HOSTAGE SITUATION HERE!**

**Future Me: Ah whatever.**


End file.
